Nowhere at home Partie 3
by Carpenhunter
Summary: Suite de la seconde partie.


'' Nowhere at home... ''

Partie 3

Jimmy resta un moment ainsi, à regarder la tête de son ami figé dans une expression de terreur, à ses pieds, les poings serrés contre ses cuisses. Depuis que la tête de son trépassé pote Rico avait dévalée la pente, quelques secondes auparavant, chaque personnes présentes auraient pu entendre un ange voler tant le silence et la tension était insoutenable. Les deux femmes qui tenaient toujours ferment Ashley par les bras restaient sans voix, elles semblaient terrifiées. Mais pas tant par l'assassin mystérieux de Rico que par la future colère de Jimmy qui ce promettait monumentale. Même la jeune fille, qui n'avait pourtant rien fait avait peur de cette colère, à tel point qu'elle se tassait sur elle même afin de devenir minuscule, comme un grain de sable.

Ashley toujours spectatrice impuissante de la scène qui se jouait devant elle, une scène ? Plutôt un film d'horreur, dont la jeune fille en fugue, était l'innocente victime toute désignée. Car voilà qu'à cette joyeuse troupe de psychopathes cannibales amateurs de maquillage d'Halloween, s'ajoutait un coupeur de têtes. Ashley se demandait où elle avait bien pu tomber, elle qui n'était pas habituée à tant de violence, il semblerait bien que son cauchemar qui avait commencé quelques semaines auparavant ne voulait pas s'achever, et surtout pas ce soir. Tout ce qu'elle espérait maintenant c'était que cette personne toujours inconnu au bataillon était un bon samaritain venu pour la sauver, car dans le cas contraire elle ne sait pas trop si elle ne préférait pas se faire bouffer vivante.

Bien qu'elle était terrifier, elle cherchait du regard la ou les personnes qui venait de priver Rico de sa tête. C'est ainsi qu'elle vit au dessus du cadavre de ce dernier, qui gisait toujours en haut du petit monticule de terre, une masse sombre et peu engageante. Jimmy qui était à deux doigts de péter un câble, appelait le meurtrier à montrer son visage. Dans des termes bien moins polies évidement. Soudain une botte haute et noir sortie de la pénombre, très vite accompagné par le possesseur de cette dernière. C'est alors qu'Ashley reconnu avec stupeur la femme qu'elle avait croisé un peu plus tôt à la station service, celle qu'elle avait bousculée mais qui l'avait tout de même laissée repartir avec de la nourriture volé.

Cette dernière avait abandonnée son blouson malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit, et ne portait maintenant qu'un tee-shirt gris à manche longue avec une paire de gant noir qui recouvraient ces mains jusqu'aux poignets. Son visage encadré par de long cheveux brun légèrement ondulés, faisait encore plus ressortir sa peau blanche et ces yeux bleu qui laissaient eux, transparaître une certaine confiance en elle. Cela ce voyait, cela ce ressentait qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle n'était pas venu là par hasard, et elle pas semblait avoir peur, elle savait très bien à qui elle avait affaire. Lorsque son regard quitta enfin le corps encore chaud de Rico, c'était pour ce poser sur la jeune Ashley toujours au prise avec la belle bande de tordu. Par cette échange de regard Ashley compris que la femme venait elle aussi de la reconnaître, que le monde est petit devait elle se dire. Le bras toujours tendu, sa main serrait une manchette qui lui avait sans aucun doute servit à tuer Rico. Le long de la lame aussi brillante que pouvait l'être une coupe d'argent coulait un liquide opaque, presque noir.

Jimmy qui n'avait pas quitté la femme des yeux depuis son apparition, lui lançait des regards aussi noir que la mort avant de finalement déclarer son un ton qui se voulait clairement agressif :

«-Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça ! Je vais te découper en morceau, saloperie ! »

Sans même lui accorder la moindre attention, la femme à la machette qui avait un faux aire de Kate Beckinsale, se tourna vers Ashley.

«-Tu as le chic pour t'attirer des ennuies toi ! »

Ashley eu un sourire involontaire, et même un petit rire nerveux, le stress sans doute. Elle commençais à croire qu'elle ne mourrait pas ce soir, bien que sa raison fut sans doute quelque peu altéré au cours de cette nuit.

C'est alors que Jimmy se jeta littéralement sur la jeune femme qui l'avait honteusement ignoré. De rage et tout crocs dehors, il fit un bon à une vitesse surhumaine. Et alors que la jeune fille croyait qu'il en était finit de sa sauveuse, elle vint lui donner tord en envoyant balader son agresseur par un coup de pied circulaire aussi puissant que rapide. Le corps de Jimmy n'eut même pas le temps heurter l'arbre qui se trouvait un peu plus loin que déjà les deux femmes qui s'étaient tenu quelques secondes auparavant auprès d'Ashley, lui avaient lâchées les bras afin de porter secourt à leur chef.

Sans ne plus se soucier de la jeune fille, Ashley retomba comme une masse sur le sol, les ennemis de la jeune femme aux cheveux brun étaient plus nombreux et semblaient incroyablement dangereux mais tout portait à croire qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et qui elle affrontait. Elle regarda alors, sans dire un mot les deux femmes foncer sur celle qui avait osé toucher à Jimmy. Elle regardait le combat sans n'avoir aucune idée sur la tournure qu'allait prendre les événements.

Toutes griffes dehors les deux femmes fonçaient à vives allure sur leur ennemi, l'une d'elle fit une attaque frontale, attaque qu'elle esquiva aisément. Tandis que l'autre tenta de la blesser avec plusieurs coup de griffe, elle perdit malheureusement sa tête dans cette entreprise. L'autre femme qui venait de voir son amie se faire décapiter sous ses yeux repartie à la charge, folle de rage. C'est à se moment que Jimmy, qui avait été pas mal sonné choisie lui aussi ce moment pour attaquer.

Ashley pré-sentie que sans son aide, la jeune femme qui était venu l'aider ne ferait pas de vieux os. Et ses craintes se confirma, en effet car avec l'aide de la femme, Jimmy qui avait reprit du poil de la bête fonça sur celle qui avait déjà tué deux de ces amis pour lui faire regretter sa venu au monde. Bien qu'elle se débarrassa facilement de la deuxième femme, et de sa tête, elle ne pu éviter cependant l'attaque de Jimmy. Il la plaqua sur le sol, et dans la violence du choc elle en perdit son arme. Elle tenta alors de la récupérer, mais alors que seul le bout de ses doigts frôlaient le manche de la machette Jimmy comprit son intention et donna un coup de pied dans l'arme qui se retrouva encore plus loin.

La jeune femme au cheveux brun était en mauvaise posture, Jimmy appuyait de tous son poids sur elle, elle ne pouvait pas bouger. De plus les énormes mains de ce dernier exerçaient une pression incroyable sur son cou, à tel point qu'Ashley s'étonnait que ce monstre ne lui ai pas déjà brisé la nuque. Soudain la jeune femme qui avait réussi à rassembler un peu de force, avait ramenée ses jambes vers elle avant de lui donner un puissant coup de pieds dans l'abdomen. Ce qui eu pour conséquence de faire voler Jimmy loin d'elle. Mais pas pour très longtemps car ce dernier revint assez vite à la charge tel une flèche, il parcouru en moins d'une seconde les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la jeune femme.

«-Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu as fait une très grosse erreur en me provoquant ! » Dit alors Jimmy en essuyant un peu de sang qui avait coulé de sa lèvre.

«-Je sais on me le dit souvent... » Répondit-elle en se relevant une main sur sa gorge et un sourire sur le visage.

C'est alors que, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de se relever totalement, Jimmy posa l'une de ses mains sur son épaule avant d'enfoncer l'autre toutes griffes dehors dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Instantanément elle cracha un petit filet de sang, ce qui fit sourire Jimmy un petite instant, pendant qu'il l'accompagna au sol. Cependant, alors que l'heure n'était pas à la joie, la jeune femme à la bouche ensanglanté rigola révélant des dents elles aussi rouge de sang. Jimmy la regarda alors décontenancé.

«-Erreur fatale... » Dit-elle alors tout en jeta son regard derrière lui, comme si quelqu'un se trouvait dans son dos.

«-Mais que... » Commença-t-il à dire en se retournant.

Il vit alors la jeune fille, qu'il comptait tuer il y à quelques minutes de cela, au dessus de lui cachant une main derrière son dos. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'être surpris que déjà la lame que cachait Ashley s'abattit sur lui, tout en relâchant un épais filet de sang noir qui vint s'écraser sur ses joues rosi par le froids. Le visage couvert de sang la jeune fille regarda sans la moindre expression dans le visage, le corps de Jimmy tomber à la renverse.

Elles passèrent toutes les deux quelques minutes dans le silence le plus total, avant que la jeune femme au cheveux brun qui c'était anormalement vite remis de ses blessures ne se relève. Elle s'approcha alors doucement, de la jeune fille qui serrait encore la machette dans sa main comme si sa vie en dépendait, le regard encore perdu sur les différents corps qui peuplaient la forêt. La jeune femme qui tenait toujours fermement d'une main son ventre meurtrie par les griffes du feu Jimmy, n'osait pas s'approcher trop près d'Ashley, toujours armé. Avait-elle peur de brusqué une petite fille de 12 ans qui en avait vu beaucoup trop en une nuit ou avait-elle simplement peur d'un coup de machette incontrôlé, allé savoir. Toujours est-il que l'émotion eu raison de la jeune fille, car la femme toujours blessé eu juste le temps de rattraper la petite fille avec sa main de libre avant qu'elle ne s'écrase inconsciente dans le sol humide de la forêt.


End file.
